Sonic: Metallix
by d-mikado
Summary: Full Version! Please RR!


Sonic: Metallix  
  
"It's no use... But why can't I defeat you?" Metal Sonics last words to his nemesis, as the teams from the adventure before set of in different directions Metal Sonic was carried of by Omega.  
  
2 years later, Metal Sonic lay on a bed with electrical wires connected everywhere, his eyes went red, he was awake at last, Omega stood over him "Why did you help me?" Metal Sonic asked "You're my brother; from your design Dr. Eggman created the E series, now I owe you nothing, now I must proceed with the previous objective." Omega replied as he exited the lab.  
  
Metal Sonic got to his feet, he recognised the room, it was the base he'd used to create the Shadow robot copy's "I'm equal to Sonic yet I can never seem to defeat him, why is this?" He said to himself, "The seven chaos emeralds." Another robotic voice said from the shadows, Metal Sonic looked up to see a dark figure step out, "I see my final creation has also awoken, the final product of my Shadow army, Metal Shadow." the figure stepped out to reveal a copy of Metal Sonic but with Shadow's black and red markings "I've been waiting for your return, so your my equal." Metal Shadow added "I do not detect a high survival rate for Sonic against two of us." Metal Sonic replied "Add the power of the chaos emeralds and we will attain unrivalled power, if we are copies of the two fastest hedgehogs ever, then we have equal abilities, this includes the ability of super power." Metal Shadow finished.  
  
"Nothing to do! Jeez I wish you could have waited for me last time!" Mighty said to the other Chaotix crew (Mighty the Armadillo, fourth crew member who helped Knuckles and the crew in the 32X game.) "We'll get a decent job soon; keep your temper till then." Vector replied, Espio standing silently in the corner as usual but the silence was broken when Charmy flew in knocking Mighty over with the daily junk mail; Vector proceeded in opening the mail "Electric bill, water bill, gas bill and the overdue rent." "We won't be able to cover it unless we get a big job soon." Espio interrupted "This is the one, it says "Find the seven chaos emeralds and deliver them to the base in the Ice Cap Zone, you have only 72 hours to find all seven emeralds the reward is 4000 rings!!!" whoa! We'll be rich!" Mighty said, "But I thought Sonic had the emeralds? Maybe he lost them and he needs our help." Charmy added Espio had serious doubts about this job especially after last time, "I don't think its Sonic, but I think this guy will pay us, so let's go!" Vector finished as the team ran off to start another day's work.  
  
Omega stepped through the doors of the downed airship with the robot Shadow army, "Scanning area... Targets vanished, Shadow clone army not detected." the capsules were empty, the army had vanished! Omega set off to find them.  
  
In the Ice Cap Zone base Metal Sonic stood on a large balcony in a warehouse type room, he was in his cape mode "Finally I have retrieved my army, now when I deal with him his friends will be destroyed my Shadow robot clones!" he shouted looking over the hundreds of robot Shadow's the stood below him, Metal Shadow stepped in next to him also in cape mode "And I will be able to destroy my copy, the ultimate life form will fall before me and with the chaos emeralds we will rule the world." he added "I no longer care about ruling the world as long as that hedgehog is destroyed." Metal Sonic replied as he walked off.  
  
On Knuckles Floating Island the 7 chaos emeralds were being used by Knuckles himself, he'd powered himself up to his pink Super Knuckles ability to destroy some left over Eggman robots, with his Super Knuckles strength he made quick work of it "Still so strong as usual, showing off again." a voice said from behind him, Knuckles turned and powered down to see Rouge behind him "What are you doing here? Gonna try to steal the emeralds?! You just don't quit do you?!" he replied, Rouge stepped forward "No, I've given up on stealing rare jewels now, wasn't having much luck besides the presidents ordered me to help you guide them with you." she said with a sad look on her face "Not by choice then?" Knuckles asked "Of course not!" Rouge snapped as Knuckles chuckled, Rouge noticed another small character out of the corner of her eye "Who's this then?" She asked "Oh you mean her? She my little sister Tikal, she helps guard the island, hey why don't we go over there and chat." Knuckles replied as they walked off.  
  
"The emeralds are lyin' out in the open." Mighty said to the rest of the team who had been told by their contacts to go to the floating island "Do you think Knuckles has them?" Charmy replied "No, I think I see Rouge over there, she must have stolen them again! Espio go over there and steal them!" Vector finished, Espio went into stealth mode snuck over to where the emeralds were and stole them with ease, "Right now bail!" Vector shouted as they ran off, Rouge heard something with her sonar but before they could get there the emeralds were gone, Knuckles looked at Rouge with anger "What?! It wasn't me!" she said.  
  
"Why the do you insist on following me?" an annoyed Shadow said as Cream followed behind "I need more adventure and Big is to busy fishing, and your just like Sonic." Cream replied "Just like Sonic huh? Well encase you didn't notice imp not a good guy." Shadow added, Cream just stood there "Your not really bad either, anyway your alone so I am gonna keep you company!" she shouted "And I thought Sonic had it bad looking after Tails, ok you can follow me, first we have to find Eggman he is the only one who can tell me who I am." Shadow said as he ran off with Cream flying next to him.  
  
Knuckles had glided with Rouge down to the Metropolis City leaving Tikal to protect the island "We need to find Sonic; he'll help us find the emeralds." Knuckles said as they both landed "Last time I heard he was keeping tabs on Eggman in the Green Hill Zone." Rouge replied, "Ok I know I've been a rival in the past but do you like me?" Rouge added, Knuckles was shocked at this question but replied with a slow nod "Ah well, as long as you know you don't have a chance!" Rouge said as she ran off, Knuckles shook his head and followed.  
  
Eggman sat in a large chair in his base as the doors burst open to reveal Shadow and Cream who was now wearing a black dress with spiked wrists on her gloves, this was due to influence from her new idol "I need your help, tell me if I am the true Shadow." Shadow said as he stepped forward "I cant, none of my machines are working, every time I repair one it gets sabotaged!" Eggman replied "Hi guys!" Sonic said as he and Tails dropped out the shadows "That would be our fault; we sabotaged them, kinda boring!" Sonic continued, the conversation ended when Cream tried to start a fight with Tails, eventually Tails helped Eggman rebuild a scanner and confirmed that it was the real Shadow, soon after Knuckles and Rouge entered the base.  
  
"Leave the emeralds in the container and the other container holding 4000 rings will open." a robotic voice said from no where as the Chaotix crew stepped in out of the cold Ice Cap Zone, "Looks like we don't have a choice." Espio said, Charmy placed the emeralds in the steal container which locked shut after but the other container stayed shut "Just as I thought!" Mighty said as he used his strength and armour to burst it open and retrieve the rings, "That shadow up there, its Sonic!" Charmy said "Maybe, but lets get outta here! This place gives me the chills! Literally!" Vector said as they exited the base.  
  
"So Sonic and his friends are at Eggman's base, deploy the Shadow army into every Zone." Metal Sonic said to Metal Shadow "Don't talk down to me. You may have created me but I'm your equal." He replied as he walked off, the two allies were falling out, the Shadow army was now stripped of their original colour and were now completely meta, their silver bodies reflecting every glimmer of light and their black and red eyes making them look like killing machines , Metal Sonic ordered one of the robots to send a message to Sonic and the others.  
  
"So what's up?" Sonic asked "The emeralds have been stolen!" Knuckles replied "And we don't have a clue to who did it!" Rouge added everyone looked at Eggman "It wasn't me!" He said with a worried look on his face "I know, I've been keeping tabs remember, but what worries me more is why are you helping Knuckles Rouge?" Sonic asked but before she could explain alarms went off and a shadow robot burst through some steel doors, its metal feet creating sparks on the floor as it skidded to a halt, Shadow immediately ran at it "An impostor!!!" he shouted "Wait! I'm here with a message, the true Sonic has ordered your appearance at the Ice Cap Zone, and the true Shadow has also ordered presence." The silver shadow said "There's only one Shadow!" Shadow said with an angered look on his face.  
  
"Hey I've got more problems for you!" Eggman shouted "That robots not a one off, there thousands of them around Metropolis!" Tails added everyone looked worried "Let's go to the Ice Cap Zone! Tails, find Omega; we'll need his fire power to destroy these copies!" Sonic shouted "Rouge, take care of Cream please." Shadow said as he followed Sonic out of the base, Cream objected "I wanna fight too!" but Shadow sped off. Tails looked up Omega using the same computer that mapped the Shadow army and then he too left, more copies entered the base Knuckles and Rouge held them off as Eggman ran off through the base shouting, Sonic and Shadow had arrived at the base in the Ice Cap Zone, as they walked through the doors tons of red eyes surrounded them, the two hedgehogs nodded at each other before a high speed battle broke out with light trails of blue, black and silver darted around the large empty room, the battle was quickly over though with robot parts lying everywhere and Sonic and Shadow standing in the middle of it all.  
  
Omega was in the Starlight Zone already fighting the metal armies when Tails joined in the fight, they helped each other clear the Zones one by one meanwhile Knuckles and Rouge were having trouble back at the Green Hill base when Eggman returned in another one of his inventions "It took me a while to repair it since that blasted hedgehog damaged it but what do you reckon of my BAD-EGG MACHINE!" Eggman shouted from his contraption, it was a red and black walking egg shaped war machine armed with tons of missiles and two large machine guns replacing the arms, it destroyed the robots easily and they even cleared the base "I thought he was just a chicken!" Knuckles said "He is, but a genius chicken, he has some skills after having an enemy like Sonic for years." Rouge replied as Eggman continued to destroy robots outside the base in a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
Sonic and Shadow stood in the empty room but they were approached by to figures, it was Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow in their normal form "So you found a new friend huh?" Shadow asked Metal Shadow opened a container holding the Chaos Emeralds and then the Metal replica's used them to change into their super forms, a bright light lit the dark room, the black and blue parts on the Metal menaces changed to a bright gold colour "Now Sonic you shall not defeat me! Not now I have become Super Metal Sonic!!!" Metal Sonic shouted as the entire base disintegrated around them "Go ahead and use the emeralds, it wont matter now!" Metal Shadow added, Sonic and Shadow did just that and a showdown was imminent between the four super charged beings.  
  
Super Shadow and Super Metal Shadow went in one direction, "So you're another impostor! You'll never be as good as the real thing!" Shadow said as spin attacked "No I'm better!!!" Metal Shadow replied as the two of them melted the snow around them with their speed, "Why do you keep on fighting me if you want to break free of your programming?" Sonic asked "It's no longer a matter of programming, I'm supposed to be your equal yet I can't beat you, but now I understand that you only beat me as Super Sonic!" Metal Sonic replied, the two of them stood there with actually attacking yet, meanwhile Metal Shadow was loosing "Impossible!!!" he said as he skidded back from one of Shadow's attacks, Shadow was using his rage of being copied over and over again to make his super power go critical, the snow around him flew up in the air, Metal Shadow sped back to Metal Sonic for help "What?! You haven't destroyed him yet?! You're useless I'll destroy you next!!!" Metal Shadow shouted at Metal Sonic, suddenly Metal Shadow found himself surrounded by Shadow, Sonic and Metal Sonic "Three against one does not leave a high success percentage! I shall return!!!" he said as ran off "I have other matters now... I'll leave you two to settle the score." Shadow said as he powered down, took the emeralds and ran off also.  
  
"So let's do this properly!" Sonic said to his metal copy "A race. The first to Green Hill Base!" he continued "...Agreed!" Metal Sonic replied as they both powered down, they readied themselves and then they both burst off through the snow, they were continuously neck and neck as they ran through the Zones, now they both realised it didn't really matter who won this race, it was the race its self that was important, they both could see the base close ahead, Metal Sonic pushed to try and prove his existence, his body shook from the high speed as he slowly overtook Sonic, part of Metal Sonic began to break and he hit and skidded across the earth, he'd won.  
  
Metal Sonic woke up to find himself repaired with Sonic, Shadow and the others around him "Hey you won." Sonic said to him, he was silent for a while "But what do I do now?" Metal Sonic replied "Live your own adventure buddy!" Sonic replied, "Buddy?" Metal Sonic wondered "Yeah, now you're a good guy, you raced for a good reason, your existence! And now you have a new rival: Metal Shadow!" Shadow added, "Alright! I'll live my own adventure like you've done and maybe someday we'll race again!" Metal Sonic said as he and Sonic high fived each other and now the two arch enemies were allies! 


End file.
